Fudo High
by Cr8zeCorbinFangirl
Summary: Gii's friends - and Misu - explore the seven legends of Fudo High. MILD horror - more humor than anything else.


Disclaimer: Takumi-kunb belongs to Gotou Saichou. This is inspired by the horrid scientists who created the Fudo High myths.

* * *

><p>Saichou's Academic minds walked up to the dilapidated building, craning their necks up to the roof.<p>

"Saki-senpai…you're sure this is a good idea?" Shingyouji whispered. Goosebumps crawled over him and he inched closer to Arata – however subtly.

"Of course it is; Fudo High's myths are just that – myths. There's nothing in there but old desks and chalk dusts." Takabayashi explained. But to everyone else, he held Yoshizawa arm quite tight.

"Gii…are you sure this is okay?" Takumi turned to his boyfriend. "I mean…don't we need to be back at the school right now?"

Gii shrugged. "I told the school board that we were doing an overnight experiment." He smiled at Takumi and took the first step into the haunted school.

The first thing they came upon was the shoe lockers. In the center, they formed a circle. "Misu-kun, Shingyouji-san, you two will explore to the right. Takabayashi and Yoshizawa, you go to the left." Gii directed simply, pointing as well.

"Gii, where will you and Hayama-san go?" Yoshizawa asked. Gii gave a smile and proceeded to walk, Takumi beside him.

* * *

><p>Walking down the hallway, Gii looked at his boyfriend. Takumi fiddled with the hands before him, staring at the floor. He smiled gently and wrapped an arm around him.<p>

Takumi flinched and moved away, blushing and looking still to the ground. Gii frowned. "I'm sorry, Gii." He stepped back closer and slid his hand in to Gii's. "I guess I'm just more bothered about this than I thought."

Gii smiled. He leaned close and pressed a kiss to Takumi's temple. They stopped and Gii looked at Takumi, straight in the eyes. "Takumi…I won't let anything ever hurt you." Takumi blushed more and ducked his head. "I promise." Takumi looked at him and nodded. They continued on.

In the silent walk on they began to hear the rain fall. Takumi didn't hide it this time; he held Gii's hand tight in fear. Gii didn't laugh or smile – he only squeezed back.

At the intersection of the hallway, a proud statue stood. Greek in origin and a woman wearing a flattering dress were the details Takumi could make out in the darkness. Gii leaned forward and read the plaque, "The Goddess of Wisdom."

"Isn't that one of the legends?"

As Gii stood back straight, he never took his eyes off Takumi. "I suppose it is."

Takumi wrenched his hand away from Gii and clasped his own two together. He bowed his head and closed his eyes; he prayed for the lives connected to this Goddess. Gii watched him silently. It was a sentimental move, yet Gii felt another sentiment. He could remember when Takumi prayed for him to win the race against Daisuke – the race for Takumi. He smiled.

Boom! Together they jumped. Outside, the rain transformed into a storm and the thunder was loud.

"Maybe we should keep walking?" Gii suggested.

Takumi looked forward and nodded.

The lightning flashed and Takumi froze. "Gii…" He whispered. His boyfriend looked at him and his arm rose. It pointed to the Goddess.

Gii looked, indeed and he understood why Takumi was so scared. Dark rivulets flowed down from the crown of the statue.

_A young boy and crushed by the falling of the Goddess Statue. The blood remains there still._

"Gii…maybe this isn't such a good idea." Takumi pleaded.

Gii furrowed his brows and stepped forward. His fingers swiped over the dress. (Takumi squeaked.) Rubbing them together, he heard no squishing. He felt no slick thickness. In the flash of light they weren't even stained. Looking up, he chuckled. "It's water.

Takumi blinked. "Eh?"

GIi showed his fingers for inspection. "It's rain water." He nodded to the hole above the Goddess. "It's probably a hole for sunlight, to make her shine."

Takumi, frightened stiff, stepped forward and copied Gii. He too felt no tell-tale sign that the liquid was blood. He sighed in relief.

The storm surged and buckets of water crashed down over Takumi. Gii held back a laugh, however as Takumi turned he saw the smile. He pouted, "Come on. Let's get you dry."

* * *

><p>Takabayashi looked idly about the hallway with his hand tight in Yoshizawa's grip. He blushed and smiled, taking that hand out and linking arms. Yoshizawa looked down at him, smiling.<p>

He stopped before a tightly-shut door. Music Room was printed proudly – as if there was nothing wrong. Takabayashi looked up at him with bright eyes. Yoshizawa sucked in a breath and turned the knob.

The room was dark, eerie even more as the lightning flashed mutely. Takabayashi pressed himself against the boyfriend and Yoshizawa could feel the other's heart beating frantically.

"Izumi…I'm going to try and find a light-switch." Yoshizawa slipped away from Takabayashi and grabbed his shoulders. "Stay right here." Takabayashi nodded and Yoshizawa nodded back. He turned and walked.

Takabayashi fiddled with his hands. The rain poured harder and harder and he jumped at every noise. He turned this way and that and freezing, he was looking into The Mirror.

His legs were shaking and everything inside him told him to run – grab Yoshizawa and run. The Mirror hypnotized him – he just couldn't move but to shake and quiver.

His eyes traveled to his background. A figure, dark and blurry, ran fast passed the window – a body.

_A student was killed when she fell into the mirror of the Music Room. Her body reflects there still._

"Ah~!" He screamed. He stumbled and fell back but still, he watched The Mirror.

"Izumi?" Yoshizawa appeared at the doorway. "Izumi!" He dove beside him and gathered him in his arms. "Izumi, what's wrong?"

He pointed to The Mirror and when Yoshizawa looked, a shadow blocked the sight of falling rain. "Kya!" He screamed in shock. Takabayashi grabbed his hand and stood. "Let's get out of here!" They ran.

* * *

><p>Arata walked calmly down the hallway. Shingyouji followed after closely behind, staring at his love's back with not the normal admiration, but in fear for both their lives.<p>

"Shingyouji!" Arata made the younger jump. Looking up, Arata had stopped before a stairway, waiting for him to catch up. Shingyouji hurried and stood beside him. Arata said nothing and took the first step.

Shingyouji subconsciously counted each step they took. Ten, eleven, twelve, thirteen…

_Cleaning up for their teacher, two students walked down the steps to exit the building. Originally there were twelve steps. However one student counted thirteen and when he told his friend, the other student was lying there dead._

Arata's eyes closed and his body swayed. "Arata-san!" Shingyouji opened his arms and Arata fell into him. "Are you okay? Do you feel sick?"

Arata pushed off of him, but held onto his shoulder to steady himself. "I'll be fine. I have some medicine on me."

Shingyouji looked Arata up and down. "Come on; we should give you some water."

* * *

><p>They slipped into the empty classroom. Takumi was shivering as Gii pushed him up on the desk. Gii looked about the room and walked to a random corner. "Here. Wear this." A long lab coat was wrapped about his shoulders and Takumi hugged it to him. Gii stood in front of him and smiled. He kissed his forehead. "I'll be right back." Takumi nodded.<p>

Gii disappeared to an adjacent supply closet. He made a great deal of noise so Takumi would know that he was still here. He found what he wanted and exited. He held them up for Takumi could see - a lighter and candles.

Takumi bit his lip and focused on Gii rather than think about what those slim wax sticks meant. Gii put them on a desk and dragged it to connect to the one Takumi sat on. He did another one and sat on it behind Takumi. He leaned in with the lighter and the flame caught the wick.

Takumi closed his eyes for a moment and turned up to the ceiling.

_A young girl tried to change a light-bulb, using a candle as her light and slipped and died. In the candlelight, he body still stands there._

Gii, in a firmly gentle grasp, had Takumi's chin in his hand and turned it. He kissed his lover, deep and full. Takumi's fear died completely and he was filled with his need for Gii.

The kiss went further when Takumi's mouth opened in a gasp – Gii's warm hand slithered to press against his stomach. Gii pushed his tongue through and Takumi's gasp turned to a moan.

Gii pulled away. He pushed the lab coat off first and followed quickly by removing his slick, wet shirt off his cold skin. His warmth attacked his neck with an animalistic hungry. Takumi's moan made the flames flicker more.

* * *

><p>They stumbled down the hall and another hall and another hall into a random room. Takabayyashi fell to his knees and coughed to catch his breath. Yoshizawa leaned against a door, breathing in gulps of air. "Are you okay…Izumi?"<p>

Takabayashi waved a hand. "I'll be fine." He gasped out.

Yoshizawa stumbled forward and gathered his boyfriend in his arms. Takabayashi hugged back, laying his head against Yoshizawa's heart – his beating heart. "I'm so glad you're okay."

Yoshizawa smiled and pulled away to hold Takabayashi's face in his hands. He tried to speak, but he could only smile. It was goofy and Takabayashi smiled back. They leaned in and shared a chaste kiss. They parted and continued to smile.

There was something out of the corner of their eyes. Takabayashi turned his head. "Ah!" He screamed and fell into Yoshizawa's arms. A hand lay against the floor.

_A boy cut his hand in the printing room. Even now, the hand still lies around._

Takabayashi made a movement that seemed he was crawling up Yoshizawa into his arms. Tears spilled out of his eyes in fear.

Yoshizawa grabbed Takabayashi and shook him. "Izumi, calm down." Takabayashi obeyed with wide eyes. Yoshizawa leaned forward and grabbed the hand. Takabayashi closed his eyes and turned away.

Yoshizawa stood and walked to the corner. The corner that was guarded by a large figure. A human body – without a hand. A paper-mache body without paper-mache hand. "It's fake." He announced.

"Eh?"

Yoshizawa turned back to him. "It's fake. Paper-mache. It probably fell off because the glue was old and the thunder made it fall." He placed it down on the table beside the body.

Takabayashi stood and found Yoshizawa's hand with his. Yoshizawa looked at his pleading eyes. "Let's just go." Yoshizawa gave a comforting smile. They left.

* * *

><p>Arata allowed Shingyouji to support him all the way to the bathroom. He pushed him off and made his way to the sink. He fished out the small prescription bottle and popped out the two pills he needed. He hit the sink tap and scooped in some water.<p>

Shingyouji looked at Arata, wishing he could do more to help his crush. Wishing Arata would let him do more.

Arata sighed and looked at Shingyouji. Shingyouji blushed and looked away to the ground. There was a dark mark around the drain. It was dark, with some kind of liquid. Blood…

_The bathroom flooded and a boy slipped and fell and died. His blood is nicer done draining from the bathroom._

He heaved and the burning, chunky bile came up his stomach. Tears peaked out from his eyes. He hated this pain, but he couldn't stop.

Arata stood at the end of the stall and looked at the drain. "It's not even blood. It's mud." He scolded. Shingyouji said nothing – he continued to puke. He bit his lip and Arata kneeled beside him. His hand stroked up and down his back in an effort to make the horrid taste more bearable.

It came to the point that Shingyouji made dry heaves. He closed his mouth and breathed in deeply. He closed his mouth and breathed in deeply. He looked at Arata. Arata smirked back at him and his hand moved the younger's bangs away from his sweaty forehead. "Feel better?" Shingyouji was surprised by the affectionate gesture he couldn't respond. Arata pulled some toilet paper out and wiped around Shingyouji's mouth. It fell into the toilet and the mess was flushed away. Arata gripped Shingyouji's arm and they walked out the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Takabayashi and Yoshizawa walked calmly down the hallway, together like peas and pods. Yoshizawa suddenly stopped and fished out his phone. Takabayashi raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong?"<p>

He dialed Gii's number. "Gii, call Misu and tell him to come to the Gingko tree. You, too."

Ten minutes later, the six of them together were reunited. "Yoshizawa, what's going on?" Gii asked.

Yoshizawa pointed to the tree.

The flowers were bloomed in such an intricate shape: Ai

A young student hung themselves on the branches of a Gingko tree. He left his mark on the tree forever.

The lovers stood there. The legends of Fudo High may or may not be true. But they weren't all bad.


End file.
